


Finale - Ending

by Safr2n



Category: Hush Hush Saga - Becca Fitzpatrick
Genre: Alternate Ending, End, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safr2n/pseuds/Safr2n
Summary: Après le dernier chapitre de Finale et avant l'épilogue, un autre chapitre vient prendre place et met en place les derniers détails de la fin de la série des anges déchus.





	Finale - Ending

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il manquait un dernier chapitre au dernier livre de cette série, donc j'ai décidé de l'écrire, en essayant le plus possible de reproduire le style d'écriture de l'auteur.

_Plus jamais je ne pourrais te quitter mon ange_

 

Nous restâmes un bon moment à nous enlacer, encore sous le choc de ce cadeau inespéré de la part des Archanges. Patch ne me lâchait plus, savourant chaque sensation, comme si cela pouvait disparaître s’il cessait tout contact avec moi. 

Pour ma part, je le tenais fort, de peur que tout s’arrête et qu’il reparte en enfer. 

 

Ce ne fut que lorsque j’entendis crier mon nom que nos corps se séparèrent légèrement. Regardant aux alentours, j’aperçut Vee qui courait dans notre direction. Le soulagement m’envahis. Elle allait bien. J’avais déjà perdu Scott, je ne voulais pas la perdre elle aussi.

 

-NORA! cria-telle une fois de plus.

 

Patch, qui tenait toujours ma main, m’aida à me relever pour aller rejoindre mon amie qui semblait paniquée.

 

-Vee! Tu vas bien, je suis tellement contente! criais-je à mon tour.

 

Vee, qui continuait sa course, freina brusquement lorsqu’elle aperçut qui se tenait à mes côtés.

 

-Patch! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là? Tu n’étais pas en enfer?

 

-Je suis revenu, répondit-il simplement.

 

-Je suis bien contente, au moins je n’aurais pas à endurer une Nora dépressive, dit-elle. Mais Nora! Tu as réussis! Dante est mort non? Je savais que tu réussirait!

 

Elle s’approcha et me fit un câlin d’ours. Mais lorsqu’elle me relâcha, son air était devenue plus sérieux, plus inquiet.

 

-Nora, je n’ai pas vu Scott depuis un moment. Lorsque les déchus ont attaqués, nous étions en train de trouver un moyen de se cacher pas loin pour rester sur nos gardes si tu aurais besoin d’aide avec Dante. Mais lorsque je me suis retourné, Scott avait disparut et je ne savais plus ou aller. Je me suis donc cacher en espérant qu’il reviendrait, mais il ne l’a pas fait.

 

La boule que j’avais dans la gorge devint plus grosse. Comment expliquer à Vee? Mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas le cacher, pas à elle…

-Scott s’est sacrifié pour me sauver, dis-je simplement, en essayant de retenir mes larmes le plus possibles. Patch me serra la main plus fort, en signe de réconfort. 

 

À ses mots, le visage de Vee s’effondra avant d’être marqué par de longues larmes et son corps secoué par de gros sanglots. Le choc fut douloureux. Difficile. Vee pris plusieurs minutes à se calmer, pendant que j’essayais du mieux que je pouvais de réconforter mon amie en deuil. 

 

Je du me retenirà plusieursreprise pour ne pas pleurer aussi. Heureusement, Patch me serrait dans ses bras encore plus forts à ces moments. Il n’avait peut-être pas aimé Scott auparavant, mais avec tout ce qu’il avait fait pour moi, sans compter son sacrifice, je savais que Patch ne pouvait que lui être reconnaissant. 

 

Finalement, Vee se calma un peu et nous décidâmes de quitter cet endroit et nous repartîmes à bord de la voiture de Scott, celui-là même avec lequel nous étions arrivé avant la bataille. En route, j’expliqua a Vee ce qu’il s’était passé de mon côté, comment j’avais réussit à tué Dante, comment le démonium fut détruit ainsi que la véritable identité de l’inspecteur Basso et le serment que Patch et moi avions fait au ciel pour seller notre amour.

 

-Alors comme ça, tu peux maintenant sentir les choses! s’exclama Vee à l’adresse de Patch qui conduisait. Cette nouvelle avait réussit à la sortir de sa torpeur.

 

-Oui, et je compte bien en profiter chaque instant, répondit-il avec un clin d’oeil remplit de sous-entendue en ma direction.

 

Je rougis et tâchais de me cacher le visage derrière mes mèches rebelles. Lorsque nous avions découvert le remerciement des Archanges, l’idée m’avait également traversée l’esprit. Connaissant Patch, j’appréhendais le moment où nous allions être juste tout les deux. Une tension sexuelle existait entre nous depuis le début et je me doutais bien qu’elle n’allait pas tarder à exploser avec cette nouvelle capacité.

 

_Oh, mon ange. Tu peux être sûre que la journée et la nuit seront très productives._

 

Je rougis de plus belle. Apparement, j’avais mal dissimulé mes pensées. Patch profita de mon embarra pour glisser une main sur ma cuisse.

 

-Attendez que je ne sois plus là s’il vous plait! s’exclama Vee qui malgré les circonstance, avait néanmoins gardé son sens de l’humour. Je rigola avec elle en gardant la même teinte rose sur les joues.

 

Le silence revint et subsista jusqu’à ce qu’on dépose Vee chez elle. 

 

-Tu es sûre que tu vas bien? lui demandais-je. Je peux rester avec toi si..

 

-Ça va Nora, répondit-elle. J’ai besoin d’être seule pour le moment.

 

Après une dernière étreinte, Vee rentra chez elle. Patch me prit par les épaules.

 

-Alors, qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

 

-Avant tout, je dois aller voir ma mère. soupirais-je. Elle doit être rentrée à présent.

 

Malgré l’envie de retourner à l’appartement et passer le reste de la journée dans les draps de soie de Patch, je devais des explications à ma mère. La guerre était finit, je n’avais plus besoin de lui mentir sous prétexte de la protéger.

 

-Veux-tu que je sois là? demanda-t-il. 

 

-Oui. Quoique je ne pense pas que ma mère va t’accueillir à bras ouvert.

 

Depuis qu’elle nous avait surpris dans la salle de bain en train de nous embrasser, disons que sa relation avec Patch s’était envenimée. Nous reprîmes la route vers la petite maison de ferme. 

 

Durant tout le trajet, il ne cessa de me toucher. La cuisse, le bras, la main. Il semblait incapable de ne pas avoir de contact physique avec moi. Pas que je sois contre! Mais comme à l’habitude, peut-être même encore plus maintenant que j’étais sûre qu’il serait à moi pour toujours, à sa simple présence, à son simple toucher, mon corps s’embrasait et mes pensées devenait incohérente. Il me faisait perdre mes moyens. Mais apparement, vu le plaisir que prenait Patch à parcourir mon corps de ses mains, je n’étais pas la seule.

 

La voiture s’arrêta dans la cours et je me dirigeais vers la porte avec à mes côtés, l’amour de ma vie. 

 

Nous avions seulement fait quelque pas que ma mère surgis de la porte d’entrée, sa carabine en joue, visant Patch. 

 

-Je t’avais dit de ne jamais revenir ici! cria-t-elle à son égard. Nora, écarte toi!

 

-Maman! Arrêtes ça! Je vais tout t’expliquer!

 

Voyant qu’elle ne cédait pas, je me plaçais devant Patch pour lui prouver ma volonté.

 

-Nora! Écarte toi j’ai dit! cria-t-elle encore.

 

-NON! Et de tout façon, une balle ne pourrait nous tué lui et moi. 

 

-Mais de quoi tu parles?

 

-Comme je t’ai dit, je vais tout t’expliquer, dis-je plus calmement.

 

Elle finit par abaisser son arme et à rentrer à l’intérieur. Nous la suivîmes dans le salon où nous prîmes place. Ma mère regardait Patch d’un oeil mauvais et observait chacun de ses mouvements.

 

-Alors voilà, commençais-je, voulant à tout pris mettre fin aux hostilités.

 

Je racontais tout. De ma rencontre avec Patch, des anges déchus, des néphilims. Je passai cependant sous silence qu’un jour, Patch avait voulu me tuer. Je n’avais aucune envie que mon amoureux se retrouve avec une balle dans le crâne. Je lui expliquais l’affaire Chauncey, Rixon et ce qui en avait découlé ainsi que la véritable histoire de la mort de mon père. Je lui appris la véritable identité de Hank Millard et son plan. Ma haine envers cet homme grandit encore plus quand ma mère, encore sous son emprise malgré la mort, le défendait encore et refusait de croire ce que je lui avais dit à son sujet. Je ne pris donc pas la peine de lui dire qui l’avait tué. Je lui appris également que j’étais devenue néphilim, et donc immortelle, ainsi que de la guerre qui avait sévit il y a à peine quelques heures encore, le retour de Patch et notre union. Elle grimaça à cette nouvelle, visiblement mécontente. Mais elle n’y pouvait rien et semblait l’avoir compris.

 

Lorsque j’eu finit mon discours, ma mère resta silencieuse pendant un moment. Je me doutais bien que toutes ces informations d’un coup devaient être difficile à digérer. 

 

-Nora… dit-elle finalement. Je sais que tu ne me mentirais jamais concernant quelque chose d’aussi gros… Mais as-tu des preuves? Je ne voudrais pas que ce soit qu’une tactique pour me convaincre d’accepter que tu sois avec lui…

 

Avant que je n’ai pu répliquer, Patch avait commencer à enlever son chandail et se retourna pour montrer son dos. Deux cicatrices monstrueuses formant un V inversé nous faisait face. Ma mère poussa un petit cri de surprise. De part leur apparence, il était clair que de telles lacérations n’étaient pas ordinaires. 

 

Pour faire bonne mesure, je m’insérais dans les pensées de ma mère, même si cela me répugnait.

 

_Maman, tout ça est vrai. Les anges, les archanges, les néphilims. Tout ça existe._

 

Elle manqua tomber à la renverse sur le coup de la surprise. 

 

-Comment as-tu fait ça?!

 

-Je te l’ai dit, c’est une des capacités des anges et des néphilims.

Ma mère accepta finalement la réalité. Cela ne l’empêcha pas néanmoins d’être encore sous le choc comme je l’avais moi-même été lorsque je l’avais découvert également. Je voyais donc là le bon moment pour partir. 

 

-Hé! Où tu vas? dit-elle lorsque moi et Patch nous nous levions. Tu ne pars pas, et pas avec lui.

 

-Maman! Il y a à peine quelques heures encore, je pensais l’avoir perdu pour toujours! Tu ne l’aimes peut-être pas, mais moi oui! Et on restera ensemble, même si tu ne veux pas. Là, j’ai juste besoin de prendre du recul et ce n’est pas ici que je vais pouvoir le faire. Il y a trop de souvenir.

 

Ma mère hésita un moment, mais se résigna. Elle savait qu’elle ne pouvait rien face à notre union devant le ciel. 

 

Nous quittâmes la maison de ferme et Patch prit la route vers son appartement.

 

-Ça c’est plutôt bien passé, dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

 

-Ça aurait pu être pire, répondis-je sur le même ton. Je m’attendais à une crise de nerd ou pire, me faire envoyer à l’asile. 

 

On rigola. L’atmosphère s’était détendu, toute la pression qui avait été sur mes épaules s’était dissipée. Il n’y avait plus que Patch maintenant. Il était de retour, et j’avais l’intention d’en profiter un maximum.


End file.
